Evil Jazzi and Evil Custard call Erik a crybaby during Bambi/Beaten up by Jet and Wave
Evil Jazzi and Evil Custard call Erik a crybaby during Bambi/Beaten up Jet and Wave is a GoAnimate special with the transcript and plot of it made by Luna Minami. Plot At the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas, Erik Vons is dad because of Bambi's mother being killed by a hunter. Evil Jazzi and Evil Custard laugh at him, causing Erik to cry, flooding the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas. Then, Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Luna Minami, Mickey McGuinness, Azura and the Save-Ums ground Evil Jazzi and Evil Custard to get Jet and Wave to beat them up. Later that night, Erik's parents comfort Erik and they tell him that My Melody is making him some strawberry shakes, chocolate shakes, vanilla shakes, fries, macaroni and cheese, blueberry pie, cherry pie, apple pie, green cherry pie, orange cow, red cow, black cow, citrus cow, root beer float, red cow, purple cow, blackberry pie, brown cow, popcorn, baked beans, cinnamon rolls, dinner rolls, mint shakes, butterscotch shakes, hamburgers, and cheeseburgers. Then, Erik gets exhausted and his parents tuck him into bed and read him a bedtime story. Erik falls asleep after the story. Cast *Ivy as Shimajirō Shimano and Foo. *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara and B.B. Jammies. *Princess as Azura. *Emma as Jazzi. *Kendra as Noodle. *Amy as Ka-Chung. *Jennifer as Custard. *Young Guy as Erik Vons and Jet the Hawk. *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara. *Kimberly as Luna Minami and Wave the Swallow. *Katrin as Eva Braun. *African Vulture as Mrs Vons. *Smirks as Mr Vons. *Steven as Mickey McGuinness. Transcript Intro Luna: Evil Jazzi and Evil Custard, I can't believe you kept making grounded videos out of me! You know I'm a famous magical girl! That's it! I will make a grounded story out of you. It will be called "Evil Jazzi and Evil Custard call Erik a crybaby during Bambi/Beaten up by Jet and Wave". Start the video, cameraman. Transcript Part 1: Evil Jazzi and Evil Custard make fun of Erik during Bambi (GoAnimate City, USA, January 15, 2017) (Various characters are watching Bambi; However, Evil Jazzi and Evil Custard are not behaving) (A few minutes later, the scene reaches the saddest part of Bambi, Bambi's mother being killed by a hunter) (Erik starts crying and it made Evil Jazzi and Evil Custard very happy) Evil Jazzi: Ha! (X7) Erik due to being sad over the death of Bambi's mommy, you're such a crybaby! Evil Custard: Yeah! You are a crybaby shiba inu! (X4) Jazzi and Evil Custard began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Erik in the style of Notes In Your Lunchbag from Bizaardvark. Evil Jazzi: You're just a dumb crybaby in the world. Whimpering like a puppy. Scared of tornadoes you are, whimpering like a puppy. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just so dumb. Evil Jazzi and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! Evil Custard: Tears are streaming down your face, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just a crybaby. Evil Custard and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! Evil Jazzi, Evil Custard and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such a crybaby shiba inu!! begins to cry even mega hardest to the point he cried a massive, enormous, colossal and gigantic wave of tears, flooding the entire GoAnimate Omega Cinemas, killing over 60,000 people, injuring over 10,000 people and causing everyone to panic and run for their lives to: a black background surrounded by flames with Jazzi Jazzi: (does a SpaceGodzilla roar) (changes to Princess voice) EVIL ME (X5)!!! YOU AND EVIL CUSTARD GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!! YOU...BOTH...ARE...IN...TROUBLE!! AND IN MEGA HYPER DEAD MEAT!!!! Part 2: Evil Jazzi and Evil Custard get grounded and beaten up by Jet the Hawk and Wave the Swallow to: Outside Jazzi's home. A bus is seen driving to the sidewalk as the dramatic chipmunk sound effect played really loudly. to: the living room Jazzi: Evil me and Evil Custard, how bloody dare you make fun of my boyfriend Erik and make him cry a massive, enormous, colossal and gigantic wave of tears to flood the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas due to the sad scene in Bambi over the death of Bambi's mom. Now, we're gonna have to pay $300 to repair the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas!!! Custard: I agree with my girlfriend! Ka-Chung: You probably killed over 60,000 people because of what you did to Erik!! Noodle: Even worse, you just killed whole entire families!!! Foo: And thanks to you, we will also be paying over 10,000 hospital bills because of what you did to make Erik bawl! Azura: And we will be going to the funeral of the people that were killed by Erik's massive and gigantic tsunami of tears!! Eva: Why would you make Erik cry like that?! Do you know he is a 13 year old soldier shiba inu from Poland who is like my boyfriend? You should know doing that kind of stuff like that can really make Erik cry extremely mega harder, you stupid bad creep fags!! Mickey McGuinness: Yeah, you should be sorry for what you did to Erik! Now he needs to go to sleep because of you! B.B. Jammies: Agweed. Luna: That's it, you are so mega grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for ultaplex tranquility!! Go to bed right now while I order some Bear in the Big Blue House, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, the Book of Pooh, and Mickey Mouse Clubhouse DVDs and VHS's off of Amazon. Evil Jazzi: Back off, you morons! Evil Custard and I wish that you were sent to the prehistoric times where you get dumped into the volcano and eaten by dinosaurs! Azura: How dare you wish us sent to the prehistoric times? That's it! Jet and Wave are going to beat you up! and Wave appear Jet and Wave: Prepare for some bleeding! Rotten then appears and hides Jet and Wave beating Evil Jazzi and Evil Custard up Robbie Rotten: Don't let your kids watch it! Transcript Part 3 Finale: Erik's parents comfort Erik/A Lullaby for Erik. Erik is whimpering and sobbing in distraught while his parents are comforting her Mrs Vons: It's okay, Erik. Evil Jazzi and Evil Custard got beaten up by Jet and Wave. They will not make you cry. Erik: I know, Dad and Mom! Sniffles The death of Bambi's mom is one of the ten saddest Disney moments in history!! Mr Vons: It's okay, son. My Melody is making you strawberry shakes, chocolate shakes, vanilla shakes, fries, macaroni and cheese, blueberry pie, cherry pie, apple pie, green cherry pie, orange cow, red cow, black cow, citrus cow, root beer float, red cow, purple cow, blackberry pie, brown cow, popcorn, baked beans, cinnamon rolls, dinner rolls, mint shakes, butterscotch shakes, hamburgers, and cheeseburgers for dinner. soon had strawberry shakes, chocolate shakes, vanilla shakes, fries, macaroni and cheese, blueberry pie, cherry pie, apple pie, green cherry pie, orange cow, red cow, black cow, citrus cow, root beer float, red cow, purple cow, blackberry pie, brown cow, popcorn, baked beans, cinnamon rolls, dinner rolls, mint shakes, butterscotch shakes, hamburgers, and cheeseburgers that My Melody made for dinner. Erik then went to the bathroom and took a bath and brushed his teeth and used mouthwash. His paretns soon tucked him into bed. Category:The Evil Save Ums' grounded days